Update V26
Release Notes - V.26 Update * Tank Balance Pass * King of the Jungle (Passive) - The intent here is to provide a predictable path to more Regen rather than having less health. ** Removed Health Regen bonus based on missing health and replaced with a flat bonus regen while in the Jungle - now a flat 4.2 health per second. * Redesigned Feral Roar Ability to new ability, Thick Skin. * Thick Skin ability: ** Now a passive ability which grants 4.48, 6.72, 8.96, 11.2 HP/s. The intent here is to emphasize Rampage as a regeneration tank. * Ultimate (Enraged) has been modified. The intent of the rework is to not allow Rampage to escape without consequence. You will need to commit to an engagement or decide to disengage, but you can no longer do both in combat. ** No longer resets cooldown of Pounce, but still increases travel distance. ** Removed the immediate bonus health gain. ** During Enraged, Rampage now gains HP/s regeneration. ** All other functionality of Enraged remains the same. * Colossal Blow - The intent here is to increase the probability of hitting an enemy while swinging. ** Increased activation time after confirming the ability. ** Increased the targeting range to better hit enemies offset to the left and right of you as you swing. ** Removed the extra damage gained from stacking. ** Increased base damage from 275, 325 to 320, 380 ** Increased scaling from .705 to .75. * Fix for Sevarog’s shoulders disappearing during recall. * Shield Block - Changes made to Shield Block were meant to increase the usefulness in combat, especially for body blocking and blocking enemy projectiles. ** Increased collision size to help body blocking enemies and blocking enemy shots to protect teammates. ** Increased Physical and Energy Armor granted to 25/40/55. ** Fixed a bug that was causing a progressively increased slow to apply as levels were added. * Force Shield - The intent of these changes is to reduce the overloaded functionality of the ability and to decrease the distance the ability could be thrown. ** Shortened casting range from 1500 to 750 units. ** Removed the ability to grant shields for allies and himself. * Fix for camera occasionally flipping when using Shield Slam. General Changes * Player Ratings System Added. * Surrender Vote is now initiated at 20 minutes. * Added new skins for purchase: ** Guerrilla Gadget ** Sepia Muriel ** War Chief Grux ** Wasteland Rampage ** Energized Dekker ** Autumn Fire Sparrow Agora * Added end-of-match cinematic. * Added some FX to the Prime Helix Guardian including attacks and death. * FX added to Prime Helix Orb capture point. ** Harvesters changes: ** Increased CP steal amount when attacking an enemy Harvester from 25% to 100%. * Harvesters no longer provide vision. * Updated minion and super minion run animations. * Updated Core Explosion FX * Prime Orb and OP Buff FX polish. * Updated FX for wards. Cards * Weekly Card Pack changes: ** Overflowing Gifts ** Bubble Tap ** Necroveil * Added a new filter “Exclude” which allows you to remove cards with a specific stats entirely from the card list in Deck Builder. * Added stat recommendations for each Hero in Deck Builder. * Reduced base Crit damage bonus +200% to 150%. * Reduced Crit Card percentage value from 4% per card to 3% per card. HUD & UI * Added first tips for new players. * Fix for party chat tab not appearing while in a party. * Players can now toggle message timestamps on or off in the social panel. * Ability tooltips now show long descriptions. * Made adjustments to allow Party invites to pop-up correctly. Performance * Made rendering adjustments on low settings to improve performance. Audio * Added ambient noise to the core and spawn area. * Added sound for activation. * The “First Blood” announcement should no longer cut off the “Enemy Slain” announcement. All Heroes * Hero ability tooltips updated for Muriel, Rampage, Sparrow, Steel, Dekker, Grux, GRIM.exe, Feng Mao, Gadget, Howitzer, Kallari, Gideon, Sevarog, and Twinblast. * Updated Hero recommended stats. * Bot Heroes will no longer waste AoE abilities on single minion targets. * Fixed a bug where her animations would sometimes get stuck. * Animation updates and polish. * In Co-op vs. AI and Solo vs. AI bots now use the correct card deck. * In Co-op vs. AI and Solo vs. AI bots now correctly use the Deflector Shield defensively rather than offensively. * Animation tweaks and polish: ** Modified pose and sped up transition when toggling Suppression Mode. ** Fixed GRIM.exe’s leg clipping into his shoulder during Suppression Mode. * Fixed a bug where Deflector Shield was still displaying after use. * Black Hole ** Damage now starts exactly when he gets the shield and not before. ** Shields can now stack with other shields applied by allies or cards. * Double Pain ** Fixed a bug where the ability would not show that it was dealing damage to a structure. * Updated starter decks to include a Fighter Deck. * Corrected Static Trap ability FX to always spawn correctly. ** Keep color and sphere. * Mana costs for Rocket Dash are now displayed correctly. * Corrected the Twinblast muzzle flash projectile spawn order. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that would cause the core to be invisible on rejoin. * Fixed collision for some walls and rocks. This should fix some clipping issues players are experiencing. * Fixed a bug causing localization region to not save. * Fixed a bug with Minion spawn FX. * Fixed FX with poison FX for certain cards. Category:Patch Notes